


Un día genial y un nuevo campista

by Ale_alwaysmile33



Series: Momentos de los heroes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_alwaysmile33/pseuds/Ale_alwaysmile33
Summary: El es Jason Grace ,es hijo de  Júpiter , fue  pretor en el Campamento Júpiter , a ganado múltiples batallas ,participo  y ayudo a vencer a Gea, el nunca había sentido celos , el simplemente no puede estar celoso de un campista  que acaba de llegar al campamento que le coquetea su linda novia o si ...?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Series: Momentos de los heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144640





	Un día genial y un nuevo campista

Jason.

Me despierto y veo a Piper dormir muy tranquilamente al lado mío paso mi brazo por su cintura y la apegó más a mí, me quedó observando cada detalle de su rostro es simplemente hermosa no sé qué haría sin ella.

-Hola -me dice Piper con voz adormilada aún con los ojos cerrados

-Hola hermosa -le digo con una sonrisa y dándole un largo beso-Pipes tienes algo que hacer hoy - le pregunto mirándola con una gran sonrisa

-Creo que no porque?-me responde con cierta intrigarían en su voz

\- Genial, porque quiero estar contigo todo el día -le digo con una sonrisa me voy acercando a ella para besarla pero ella ve mis intenciones rápidamente se levanta de la cama y va corriendo a abrir la puerta y se queda apoyada en el marco en su rostro se pone una sonrisa traviesa

-Yo me quedó contigo todo el día sólo si me atrapas -al terminar de decir eso salió corriendo y yo salí atrás de ella después de haber corrido por toda la cabaña un buen rato la agarro por la cintura y le susurro al oído -te atrape, vas a tener que estar conmigo todo el día-

-Lastima - me dice con falsa tristeza en su voz y con una gran sonrisa  
-A sí que lástima eeeeh, me las vas a pagar -digo tomándola como un saco de papas y dejándola sobre el sillón para hacerle cosquillas

-Jason par...ra porfavor - me dice sin poder poder parar de reír - me pongo arriba de ella sin aplastarla para poder hacerle mejor cosquillas

-Enserio para Jason - me dice  
-no hasta que me logres parar- le digo  
En ese minuto pipes acerca su cara a la mía y me besa primero quedó un segundo sorprendido pero al instante le respondo, cuando nos separamos Piper tiene una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro  
-Tramposa- le digo haciéndome el enojado- tu sabes que con eso pierdo, lo que provoca que suelte una gran carcajada y se acurruque en mi pecho  
Y así pasamos un día genial

Al día siguiente 

Al abrir los ojos no veo a pipes a mi lado , creo que debe estar en clases de espada veo la hora y son las 10:24  
Por lo que voy al baño a darme una ducha y luego me preparó algo para desayunar , voy camino a buscar a Leo y a Percy para que pasemos el rato , pero en el lago veo a Piper con un chico que no había visto en mi vida , por lo que asumo que debe ser un nuevo campista y me acerco a saludar , mientras me voy acercando veo a pipes reír con algo que el chico le contó ,la sonrisa se borra de mi cara cada vez que me acerco màs a ellos , no por que pipes se riera con el ,sino que se notaba a kilómetros que el chico le estaba coqueteando a Piper.  
Al llegar donde ella carraspeo para que se den cuenta de mi presencia .

-Jason te presentó a Máximo llegó hoy a el campamento - dice mostrándome a Máximo cuando me fijo bien en el veo que tiene los ojos grises ,el pelo castaño claro ,casi de mi estatura y lo peor de todo no saca su sonrisa de superioridad en la cara - y Max él es Ja...  
-Jason su novio - la interrumpió y por un segundo a Max se le borra su sonrisa egocéntrica pero luego de casi un minuto vuelve a su rostro me estira la mano en forma de saludo y yo le estrecho la mano un poco mas fuerte de lo debido y con mi otro brazo ,abrazo a pipes por la cintura .

-Un gusto -me dice forzándose para sonar ser amable a lo que yo solo asiento con la cabeza ,el chico deja de prestarme atención y dirige su mirada hacia pipes y con una sonrisa coqueta le dice -Era de suponer que una chica tan linda como tu tenia novio ,habrá que ponerse a la fila .

Si las miradas mataran , el imbécil este ya estaría 100 metros bajo tierra ,le esta coqueteando a mi novia conmigo al frente ,el chico nota mi mirada serie en el y agrega rápidamente mirándome -Es una broma amigo -dice el idiota mientras me da una palmadita en la espalda-al instante quita su mano -Aush .... me dio la corriente .

-Soy hijo de Júpiter ,así que no me toques de nuevo -le respondo en un tono brusco -y no soy tu amigo .  
El chico solo ignora mis palabras y se voltea hacia Piper quien me miraba seria - Yo mejor me voy , gracias por presentarme el campamento Piper, espero verte mañana -dice le da un rápido beso en la mejillas y me lanza una mirada de burla - Adiós Jason.

-No fue nada Max -le dice Pipe con una sonrisa forzada –Adiós - se despide.

-Imbécil - susurro  
Cuando Maximo se va Piper se suelta de mi agarre y me mira seriamente

-Se puede saber qué te pasa Jason?-  
\- Nada  
\- Jason enserio porque lo trataste así ?-  
-No lo defiendas Piper-su rostro se tornó más molesto  
-No lo estoy defendiendo, pero me gustaría saber porque lo trataste así - me dice ya muy enojada- lo acabas de conocer –

\- Si lo acabo de conocer ,pero no va inspirarme simpatía si en los 5 minutos que lo vi le coquetea a MI novia sin importarle que estaba enfrente mío -le digo enojado  
\- Estas celoso?- me dice mientras una pequeña sonrisa se intenta asomar de su rostro serio  
-No... bueno sabes si y mucho porque me enfurece que el idiota te mirara como si fueras un pedazo de carne pipes , y eso era lo que hacia ese imbécil -suspiro -Eres demasiado hermosa Pipes ,en todos los sentidos y si soy sincero soy afortunado de poder la sonrisa que me dedicas cada mañana , como te duermes en mis brazos cuando estas cansada ,quiero ser el único que pueda estar horas mirando tus ojos mientras cambian de color y me enfurece tanto como me enloquece la idea que un día llegue alguien que te aleje de mi lado porque puede que no lo diga muy seguido estoy loca y completamente enamorado de ti Pipes-apenas termine de hablar Piper se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome por el cuello

-Yo también te amo mucho mi superman rubio –me dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego besarme al que yo rápidamente le respondí al separarnos juntos nuestras frentes y me susurro –sabes aunque tuviera a todo el campamento atrás mío intentando separarme de ti no te cambiaría por nadie Jason estoy enamora de ti y pienso estar a tu lado hasta el último momento, ¿Si? –

-Si-le digo seguro - yo tampoco pienso alejarme de ti hermosa –le acaricio la mejilla y le doy un corto beso

-Pero no vuelvas a darle la corriente a la gente , solo por que te caen mal Jason Grace – me susurra 

-Nunca más - Le dijo para luego unir nuestros labios nuevamente


End file.
